This invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for removing foreign substances from a plate shaped member, and more particularly, from on automotive rear-view mirror.
FIG. 41 is a cross sectional view of the conventional apparatus which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open patent No. 59-8548, published on Jan. 17, 1984. This conventional apparatus comprises a planar member (1), a vibrator (2) for oscillating the planer member (1) and an oscillating circuit (3) for supplying A.C. signals to the vibrator (2). When the planar member (1) is oscillated, foreign substances are atomized away and are removed from the planar member (1).
As clearly shown in FIG. 41, the vibrator (2) is adhered to the planar member (1) directly. Further, the vibrator (2) has almost the same size as the planar member (1).
However, if the vibrator (2) is adhered to the planar memebr (1) directly, the planar member (1) becomes hard to bend due to the increased thickness. Accordingly, the amplitude of the vibration which is generated on the planar member (1) tends to be small, if the planar member (1) becomes hard to bend. Thus, the conventional apparatus requires much time and/or much electric power for removing the foreign substances from the planar member (1).